Five Lives That Weren't His
by anny385
Summary: A five things fic. My first attempt at a five things fic.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I decided to do a five things fic and I hope I'm doing it right because I've never done one before.

Five Lives That Weren't His

Football Star

He loved; no craved the attention threw to him as he made a touchdown. He thought that the tackle in college made by Brad Pitt would have ruined his career chances to become a football star, but luckily all it was, was a slight sprain.

He waved to the crowed as the people clapped and yelled in enthusiasm. He had just made the winning touchdown and he was happy. His teammates congratulated him and they went back to the locker room and changed into his regular clothes.

When he walked outside his lovely date Melissa Garrison was waiting for him and he gathered her into his arms and kissed her. They both walked towards his car and he drove them to a famous restaurant and had their dinner. They talked, laughed and teased each other and were having a good time.

He loved that he was a famous football star and that he had a beautiful woman and lots of money. He loved his life and wouldn't trade it for anything.

---

Beloved Son

His father smiled at him as he sat down on one of the comfortable chairs in the mansion. He loved coming home and spending time with his Dad, but sometimes it was hard to do so when he was busy. He had become a policeman when he got out of college and he didn't regret the choice. He loved helping the people less fortunate. His father was happy with his decision, but he worried for his only son.

"How was your day, Tony?"

"It was good. I'm glad that I have time off though. It was a messy case today."

His captain forced him to have a week vacation and so he had packed his things and went back home.

He knew that he didn't have to work because he still was going to get his inheritance, but he loved to help people.

It would be a year that he would be at NCIS. His teammates and his boss, Gibbs had met his father and they had liked him. When he opened the letter and got the plague his father wouldn't leave his side and cared for him after he got out of the hospital. It was just like the old days when it was just he and his father in Hawaii. He had a fun time when his Dad told him that he was taking time off from work and was going to take him to Hawaii. They had played on the beach and went out to dinner talking to each other. The only thing that was left behind was his Dad's hairbrush, but that was okay because he got another one.

----

Husband and Daddy

He watched as his two-year-old son Gabriel, or rather Gabe toddle up to him and grab his pants. "Daddy."

"Hi, son." He said as he grabbed the boy and hugged him. His son planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

He went into the kitchen to find his wife Sarah making dinner. His wife turned to him with a beautiful smile and he walked up to kiss her. They had been dating for almost a year when he popped the question and she said yes. It was four months when she found out that she was pregnant and they were both happy. They made the extra room into a nursery and his teammates helped.

He loved his life and was happy that he had found someone to settle down with and whom he loved and she loved him. He had never regretted the choice to ask her to marry him.

When they were done with dinner he gave the little boy a bath and was almost as wet as his son. His son thought it was funny to splash his daddy and he laughed every time he did it. Tony just smiled at his son's antics. He dried his son and then put on his pajamas and put him to sleep, but not before he read his son a bedtime story. His father was going to be coming next week and the other extra bedroom was already for his Dad to come visit. He loved having his Dad around and he knew his Dad loved his only grandson and his grandson loved his grandpa too.

-----

Family

He watched his Mother as he came into the living room. They had thought they had lost her when he was ten years old, but was glad that they didn't. He smiled as his Mom sat down on the couch and she looked at him and smiled back. His father came inside too and walked up to his wife and planted a kiss on her lips and sat down next to her.

He was happy for his Mom and Dad because yesterday was their wedding anniversary. He had taken time off from NCIS to celebrate with family and friends that they had invited for the party. The two lovebirds had renewed their vows in the same church that they had gotten married in.

Today was just a day for the three of them. He was here for only a week and then he had to go back to work. His Mom and Dad had met his team and the team leader and they had liked all of them. They were sad when they learned that Kate had died and had even gone to her funeral. They had even met Ziva one day when they went to D.C. to visit their son.

---

Author

He sat down and read the reviews of his latest book. He wasn't the only NCIS Agent to have a book out. He had read McGee's book and he liked it. The only thing that he didn't like was that he based his characters on the NCIS team while he didn't. His characters were based on nobody. It was a supernatural theme and it had vampires and ghosts in it.

He loved to see what people thought of his work. When the first book had came out he thought that they wouldn't like what he wrote, but he was wrong. They had loved it and wanted more. Nathan was about fifteen years old and he and his friends went to Vampire school where they got into a lot of mischief.

His vampire was named Nathan and he and his friends were the good guys. He had been afraid of vampires as a child, because his Mom had changed his room to a weird theme. His Mom found out that he was scared of his room and had quickly changed it back.

He read the reviews again and smiled as he had done it again. His books were selling like hotcakes and the bookstores couldn't keep them on the shelves. He put down the paper and then collected his backpack. He loved work, but he did like writing too.

The End


End file.
